A CALL
by Jeannexta
Summary: [Sekuel dari 'SCANDAL'] • "Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku, bahkan saat kita hanya berdua, Hijikata-kun?" Seketika Hijikata tertegun. Ia tak mencegah atau pun mengejar Gintoki yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. • HijiGin; BL; Yaoi; M-rated for implicit lemon; Gintoki-centric; ONESHOT • My 2nd fic on this fandom. Enjoy!


_"Adalah cinta yang mengubah jalannya waktu. Karena cinta, waktu terbagi dua. Denganmu, dan rindu, untuk membalik massa.*"_

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Suara dari pembawa berita di televisi menarik atensi Gintoki yang sedang membaca majalah _Shounen_ _JUMP_ -nya sambil tiduran di sofa panjang. Berita itu tentang polisi bersenjata khusus, Shinsengumi yang berhasil menangkap kelompok dari kejahatan terorganisir yang melakukan penyalahgunaan prekursor untuk memproses narkoba.

"Dengan meningkatnya permintaan atas barang-barang dan jasa ilegal, keuntungan yang diperoleh kelompok ini bahkan jauh lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan pendapatan beberapa negara berkembang dan negara maju. Shinsengumi akan melakukan penyelidikan lebih dalam, karena kelompok ini juga memiliki pengaruh politik dengan pejabat pemerintah yang terkait dengan kejahatan ini."

Pupil _crimson_ Gintoki terfokus pada sosok familiar di layar televisi. Hijikata Toushirou terlihat memberi perintah kepada anggota Shinsengumi tanpa peduli kamera-kamera reporter yang hampir semua menyorotinya. Tak jauh dari situ, Kondou Isao sedang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para wartawan. Sementara Okita Sougo baru terlihat keluar dari dalam gedung bersama anak-anak buah di bawah divisi satu yang dipimpinnya sambil membawa barang-barang bukti yang disita.

Bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Gintoki meletakkan majalah _JUMP_ -nya di atas meja, dan segera menyambar pedang kayunya yang tersandar di samping sofa. Kedua kakinya melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu utama.

Kagura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung bertanya begitu dilihatnya Gintoki sedang memakai sepatu. "Gin- _chan_ , kau mau ke mana- _aru_?"

"Urusan orang dewasa," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Bocah sepertimu tidak perlu tahu."

Kedua pipi Kagura sontak menggembung. Belum sempat ia membalas, pria bersurai perak itu sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.  
.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Hideaki Sorachi**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _setting **Canon Universe**_ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality**_ dan _**Alternate Timeline**_

 **M** – _rated_

 **4k+** _words_

 _ **Drama/Angst  
**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ , yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dan pria. _Rating_ **M** _for_ **_implicit_ _lemon_.** Gintoki- _centric. **Out Of Characters** —maybe_. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Sekuel** dari **'SCANDAL'.**

 **.**

 ** _My_ 2nd _fic on_ Gintama _fandom_.**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ …

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **A CALL  
**

* * *

 **.  
.**

Motor vespa yang dikendarai Gintoki melambat dan berhenti di samping trotoar. Area depan gedung bertingkat dua puluh yang tadi dilihatnya di televisi masih ramai dengan orang-orang. Mobil-mobil patroli Shinsengumi juga masih terparkir di sana. Meski tahu keberadaannya tidak akan disadari, Gintoki bergeming di atas motor vespanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

Untuk apa aku datang ke tempat ini? Pertanyaan itu mendadak muncul di dalam tempurung kepalanya. Namun Gintoki tak berniat untuk segera pergi dari situ. Tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya lagi. Keinginannya untuk melihat langsung sosok yang dirindukannya membawanya ke sini tanpa sadar. Melihat dari layar televisi saja tidak bisa meredam rindu di dalam dadanya. Bagaimana pun, walau hanya sedikit atau sekilas, ia ingin melihat langsung dengan kedua matanya sendiri dalam radius 25 meter.

Hampir setengah jam lebih Gintoki menunggu. Orang-orang di sana mulai berkurang; mungkin karena dinginnya angin malam yang terasa sampai ke dalam tulang. Akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu keluar dari kerumunan. Bibir yang terselip sebatang rokok menghembuskan asap putih saat membuka pintu salah satu mobil patroli. Dan berhenti tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, karena namanya dipanggil salah satu rekannya. Gintoki tak berkedip melihat Hijikata yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kapten divisi sepuluh, Harada Unosuke. Pria berkepala botak itu tampak memberikan selembar kertas ke arah Hijikata. Pembicaraan singkat itu berakhir dan Hijikata masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Yamazaki.

Satu per satu mobil patroli Shinsengumi mulai meninggalkan area depan gedung. Gintoki masih bergeming, dan baru memutar kunci motornya begitu mobil patroli yang membawa Hijikata sudah menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Motor vespa yang dibawanya berbalik arah dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Malam semakin larut, ketika Gintoki mengendarai motor vespanya tanpa tujuan. Beberapa mobil pribadi yang melewatinya memberi klakson, karena Gintoki memakai jalur cepat dalam keadaan bengong. Saat melewati jalanan yang lenggang, sebuah mobil tiba-tiba menghadang di depan. Tersentak, Gintoki langsung melakukan rem dadakan sebelum motor vespanya mencium body samping mobil di depannya.

"Oi, _konoyaro_! Apa yang kau—" omelan Gintoki urung tuntas. Ternyata yang menghadangnya adalah mobil patroli Shinsengumi. Pintu pengemudi terbuka dan Hijikata melangkah keluar dengan rokok yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa kau membawa motor dalam keadaan bengong? Kau mau mendapat kecelakaan?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada khawatir.

"Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?" Tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, Gintoki balas bertanya dengan kening mengerut. Meski di dalam hati, ia senang pria itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Hijikata tak langsung menjawab. Ia memutari bagian depan mobil dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan motor vespa Gintoki. "Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu di pinggir trotoar tadi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Ke-Ketahuan! Semburat merah tipis seketika menjalar di kedua pipi Gintoki. Untung saja kondisi jalan di situ agak gelap. Setengah gagap, Gintoki menjawab, "A-Aku tidak sengaja lewat di situ dan melihat kerumunan orang-orang!" Berharap kebohongannya dipercaya wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu.

Ada seringaian tipis yang tersungging di bibir Hijikata, saat melangkah ke samping Gintoki. Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, tangan kanan Hijikata yang terulur menarik dagunya. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu mendekatkan wajahnya yang miring, dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Pupil _crimson_ membulat. Seluruh wajahnya hingga kedua telinga memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hijikata terkekeh geli dalam hati melihat ekspresi manis Gintoki, setelah ia melepas ciuman.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau selalu menatap lawan bicaramu kalau berkata jujur."

Gintoki mati kutu. Sejak kapan Hijikata tahu segala tingkah lakunya?

"Pulanglah. Jangan berkeliaran lagi, ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Hijikata berkata sambil berlalu, "Aku akan meneleponmu besok." Tanpa menoleh, satu tangannya melambai-lambai di udara.

Mobil patroli yang dikemudikan Hijikata akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Gintoki yang otaknya masih _loading,_ karena kehilangan fungsi kerja disebabkan ciuman tadi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gintoki menurunkan majalah _JUMP_ yang sedang dibacanya hingga sebatas mata. Telepon hitam di atas meja kerjanya dilirik. Majalah _JUMP_ di kedua tangannya kembali dinaikkan ke posisi semula. Tapi kemudian kembali diturunkan seperti di awal untuk melirik benda mati yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi itu. Hal itu terus dilakukan setiap lima menit sekali.

Tak ayal tingkah Gintoki yang tidak biasa itu membuat Kagura yang sedang mengunyah _sukonbu_ sambil menonton televisi mengernyit. Bingung dan heran.

"Gin- _chan_ , kau menunggu telepon dari siapa- _aru_?" akhirnya gadis bercepol dua itu bertanya. Gintoki tersentak kaget seperti bocah ingusan yang tertangkap basah sedang membaca majalah dewasa.

"A-Ah, tidak! Aku tidak menunggu telepon dari siapa-siapa!" Suara Gintoki setengah tergagap saat menjawab. Kedua mata Kagura sontak menyipit curiga. Sial! Gintoki tahu ia harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal agar gadis bercepol dua itu tidak semakin curiga. " _Ano_ —aku menunggu telepon dari klien baru. Mungkin saja kan ada yang menelepon, dan kita mendapat pekerjaan!"

Kagura akhirnya percaya dan kembali menonton acara televisi. Gintoki menghela nafas lega dalam hati. Majalah _JUMP_ yang belum selesai dibaca diletakkan di atas wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala. Seandainya ia punya ponsel, pasti tidak akan menyusahkan seperti ini.

Namun, meski sudah menunggu dari pagi hingga hari sudah menjelang malam, telepon itu tetap bergeming. Tak ada tanda-tanda panggilan masuk. Kesabaran Gintoki habis dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi meneguk _sake_ malam ini.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kemarin, aku sangat sibuk dan lupa meneleponmu. _Gomen_..."

Gintoki mendengus. Di depan pintu rumahnya, Hijikata berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah terlihat bersalah.

"Yah, aku tahu _Fukuchou_ sepertimu memang sibuk. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau meneleponku meski hanya beberapa menit untuk memberitahu? Kau tahu, kesabaranku habis karena menunggu hampir seharian pe—" omelan Gintoki seketika terhenti, karena Hijikata tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, dan mengurungnya di antara kedua lengan.

Wajah tampan yang dipuja banyak wanita itu mendekat. Gintoki menempelkan belakang kepalanya di dinding dan menarik nafas tercekat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Kedua telapak tangannya sontak menahan dada Hijikata agar tidak semakin menyudutkannya.

Sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat saat bertanya, "Jadi, kau terus menunggu telepon dariku, hm?" Nadanya sedikit mengejek.

Malu dan jengkel tergambar jelas di wajah Gintoki. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk menyemburkan semua unek-uneknya, gesekan di bagian selatan tubuhnya membuatnya terkejut. Kedua matanya membelalak. Lutut Hijikata bergerak maju mundur, seperti sengaja ingin menggodanya.

" _Matte_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau pasti 'kesepian' karena aku jarang datang lagi ke rumahmu ini semenjak kejadian hari itu, kan?"

 _Jleb!_ Tepat sasaran! Gintoki menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat. Gesekan lutut Hijikata berhenti dan hal itu membuat Gintoki tiba-tiba memeluk leher pria di depannya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ja-Jangan berhenti, Hijikata- _kun_..." Wajahnya yang memerah malu tersembunyi di bahu Hijikata.

Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat, sebelum bibirnya menyeringai. "Katakan dengan jelas, apa yang kau inginkan?" bisiknya.

Gintoki terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Seharusnya Hijikata sudah tahu tanpa perlu bertanya padanya.

Melihat keterdiaman Gintoki, wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu akhirnya bertindak tanpa suara. Dengan entengnya, Hijikata mengangkat tubuh Gintoki ke atas bahunya seperti karung beras. Langkah kakinya menuju kamar, dan meletakkan Gintoki di atas _futon._

 _Blazer_ seragam kerjanya dilepas. Kemudian dasi _cravat_ -nya menyusul. Merendahkan wajahnya, bibir Gintoki langsung dilumat. Perang lidah terjadi di dalam mulut. Saling berpangutan dan menghisap. Hijikata menunjukkan dominasinya yang mutlak, hingga Gintoki menyerah. Pria bersurai perak itu pasrah begitu pakaiannya mulai dilucuti oleh kedua tangan Hijikata. Kedua pahanya dibuka dan Hijikata bisa melihat dengan jelas miliknya yang sudah tegang.

"Bagian tubuhmu yang ini cepat sekali 'bangun'. Padahal baru kugoda sedikit tadi."

Kedua punggung tangan Gintoki menutupi matanya. Sangat malu. Ia memilih bungkam daripada membalas perkataan Hijikata.

Merendahkan punggungnya, Hijikata memandangi _joystick_ Gintoki dalam jarak sejengkal jari. Seolah organ yang dimiliki setiap kaum Adam itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Gintoki menoleh dan mengeram malu. "Mau sampai kapan kau menatapnya, _bakayarou_?! Bukannya kau sendiri juga punya!" desisnya di antara giginya yang mengatup rapat. Wajah merahnya seperti ketumpahan saus tomat.

Hijikata sengaja tak membalas. Dan memilih untuk mulai memanjakan organ panjang itu. Lidahnya menjilat dari pangkal sampai kepala. Tubuh Gintoki seperti disengat oleh sensasi asing yang membuatnya sesaat mengejang. Ia mendesah tertahan saat Hijikata mulai mengulum bagian kepala seperti permen.

"Hnnng—Ahh!"

Kepala Hijikata bergerak naik turun dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam erat dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Mencari pegangan, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut hitam Hijikata. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. Namun saat merasakan dirinya sudah dekat dengan pelepasan, Hijikata tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa kau berhen—" kalimat Gintoki terpotong, ketika melihat Hijikata menurunkan restleting celana dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tegang. Kepala organ panjang itu menempel di pintu masuk. Gintoki membelalak. " _Matte_ , _matte_ , _ma_ —A-AAAH!"

Hijikata menerobos masuk dengan paksa dalam satu dorongan keras. Klimaks Gintoki yang tadi tertahan langsung menyembur keluar. Mengotori perut dan dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya yang sempat mengejang dan kaku akhirnya mengendur lemas.

"Bagaimana rasanya 'keluar' saat aku langsung memasukimu?" Hijikata bertanya setengah mengejek.

Sepasang bola mata _crimson_ mendelik, "Brengsek, kau sengaja?! Akan kuhajar kau setelah in—AH! AH!"

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu tidak membiarkan Gintoki menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mulai bergerak menghentak-hentak. Kedua tangannya melebarkan paha Gintoki agar semakin mudah ia masuk lebih dalam.

"Kau akan menghajarku setelah selesai?" Kedua lengan Hijikata menopang di kedua sisi kepala Gintoki. Wajahnya dibuat sejajar dengan pria di bawah tindihannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku berhenti saja sekarang, hm?"

Gintoki tercekat. Tadinya ia mengira Hijikata hanya bercanda, tapi pria itu benar-benar menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. " _Matte_! Hijikata- _kun_!" Hijikata mulai menarik miliknya keluar. " _Cho-chottomatte_!"

Sosok Hijikata mendadak hilang dari pandangan. Gintoki melompat bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan nafas memburu. Baru tersadar kalau semuanya hanya mimpi. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, pelan-pelan Gintoki mengangkat selimutnya dan terperangah. Mendapat mimpi basah di usianya yang sudah bukan remaja lagi sungguh memalukan.

Menyingkirkan selimutnya, Gintoki bergerak berdiri. Untung saja Kagura masih tidur, hingga ia tak perlu malu keluar dari kamarnya dengan kondisi basah di bagian celana; gadis itu mungkin akan menuduhnya pipis di celana. Buru-buru Gintoki menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Setelah melepas pakaian tidurnya dan melemparnya ke dalam keranjang kotor, Gintoki menuju _shower_ yang tergantung. Berniat mandi dengan air dingin untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tetapi niat itu langsung urung saat matanya melihat 'adik kecil'-nya masih tegang. Sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk menidurkannya kembali.

Bersandar di dinding _ofuro,_ Gintoki mulai melakukan _handjob._ Meremas-remas, lalu memompanya dengan tempo yang berubah dari pelan menjadi cepat. Kedua matanya terpejam. Nafasnya mulai memburu berat. Tanpa sadar tangan satunya yang bebas merayap ke arah kerutan kecil di antara bokongnya. Satu digit jari masuk lebih dulu dengan perlahan. Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak keluar masuk mengikuti irama dari _handjob_ -nya.

"Sialan." Umpatan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya saat merasa satu jari tidak cukup. Kali ini jari keduanya menyusul ke dalam. Gintoki menengadah. Membayangkan yang memasukinya di bawah sana adalah amunisi Hijikata. Erangannya tertahan saat salah satu jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Hijikata- _kun_..." panggilnya tanpa sadar. Isi kepalanya sudah berkabut.

Pelepasan itu berlangsung selama hampir dua menit. Gintoki menatap tangannya yang basah dengan cairan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Rasa malu tiba-tiba menghantui, begitu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **. .**

Terik matahari siang benar-benar membuat siapa saja bisa menjadi kering jika berjalan-jalan terlalu lama di luar. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat niat Gintoki untuk pergi mencari dan membeli majalah _Shounen JUMP_ edisi terbaru.

" _Tadaima_." Gintoki menggeser pintu sambil menyeka peluh keringat di dagunya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ah, _okaeri,_ Gin- _san_." Shinpachi mengangkat pakaian-pakaian yang sudah kering menuju sebuah ruangan untuk disetrika. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi saat Gin- _san_ keluar, ada telepon dari Hijikata- _san_."

"Eh?" Gintoki menoleh terkejut.

"Katanya, dia akan menelepon lagi," sambung Shinpachi, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Mendapat informasi itu, Gintoki langsung menuju meja kerjanya. Menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi dan menunggu telepon itu kembali berdering.

Gintoki harus patut bersyukur, karena penjelasan Hijikata di kejadian tempo hari tidak membuatnya malu jika dipandangi Kagura dan Shinpachi. Hijikata menjelaskan kalau malam itu dia dan Gintoki mabuk, dan keduanya bermain _janken_ ; yang kalah harus melepas pakaian. Meski Gintoki tahu penjelasan Hijikata itu seratus persen bohong, tetapi ekspresi Kagura dan Shinpachi terlihat memercayai ucapan wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu. Tak hanya itu, Gintoki juga mendapat kabar kalau Okita gagal menyebarkan skandal antara dirinya dan Hijikata di markas Shinsengumi. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi berkat itu Gintoki bebas kemana-mana tanpa perlu khawatir mendengar gosip tentangnya.

Telepon hitam itu akhirnya berdering. Lamunan Gintoki buyar dan ia nyaris terlonjak. Segera disambarnya gagang telepon, dan menempelkannya di telinga. Suara berat di seberang membuat jantung Gintoki nyaris berhenti berdetak.

/"Halo, _Yorozuya_?"/

"Oh, ternyata kau, Hijikata- _kun_. Ada perlu apa menelepon?" tanya Gintoki. Nadanya terdengar cuek, sok jual mahal.

Hijikata menarik nafas panjang, /" _Gomen_ , karena kemarin aku tidak sempat meneleponmu. Aku sibuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting."/

" _Daijoubou_." Respon Gintoki dengan suara datar. Padahal aslinya ia ingin menyemburkan segala kejengkelannya. "Hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

/"Sebentar malam kau ada waktu?"/ ada jeda sejenak, sebelum Hijikata melanjutkan, /"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?"/

Jantung Gintoki sudah jumpalitan senang mendengar ajakan Hijikata. "Baiklah." Sekali lagi, ia merespon dengan datar untuk menutupi kegirangannya.

Kemudian setelah diberitahu tempat pertemuan mereka, pembicaraan via telepon itu berakhir. Gintoki kembali meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya semula. Tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar sambil bersenandung.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pintu besi di depannya terbuka otomatis begitu sampai di lantai sepuluh. Melangkah keluar dari _lift,_ Gintoki berjalan sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari kamar berangka 1010. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar tujuan, Gintoki mengetuk sambil menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Pintu akhirnya terbuka dari dalam dan sosok Hijikata berdiri dengan rokok di bibirnya. Penampilan pria itu yang biasanya selalu rapi dengan seragam polisi Shinsengumi, sekarang hanya terlihat memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku dan celana hitam panjangnya saja.

"Masuklah." Hijikata menggerakkan dagunya sambil melebarkan daun pintu. Namun Gintoki hanya bergeming, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba terasa berat saat menyadari kalau di dalam kamar hanya ada Hijikata. Dan itu artinya, jika ia masuk, mereka hanya berduaan. "Oi, _Yorozuya_?"

Tak ada respon, Hijikata akhirnya mengambil tindakan cepat. Sebelah lengan Gintoki ditarik hingga masuk ke dalam, dan pintu langsung ditutup.

"Oi, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu di hotel ini?" Bibir yang sejak tadi tertutup akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Satu alis Hijikata terangkat.

"Jadi, kau mau kita bertemu di luar? Di tempat umum? Sougo pasti akan mengambil kesempatan jika dia melihat kita berduaan di luar sana."

Wajah Gintoki mendadak tegang. Benar juga. Bocah sadis itu bisa muncul di mana saja seperti hantu.

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan beberapa berkas. Kau bisa menonton televisi atau memesan sesuatu lewat telepon di atas meja nakas sana," jelas Hijikata, sembari berlalu menuju sofa panjang di samping balkon. Beberapa _paperwork_ terlihat berantakan di atas meja.

Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. _Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajakku bertemu, tapi malah sibuk dengan paperwork itu_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

Menyambar _remote_ televisi di atas meja, Gintoki mulai mencari acara yang menarik sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Satu tangannya menopang dagu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Hijikata yang masih fokus dengan kerjaan sambil menghisap rokok tanpa jeda. Dia benar-benar perokok berat, pikirnya.

Sejam menonton acara televisi untuk membunuh kebosanannya karena diabaikan, Gintoki akhirnya melakukan eksplorasi di kamar yang lumayan besar itu. Ia memeriksa lemari pakaian, lemari es kecil, kamar mandi, dan berakhir memandangi langit malam di balkon.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR BOSAAAN..." Tanpa menoleh, Gintoki berkata dengan suara keras agar Hijikata bisa mendengarnya.

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu juga membalas tanpa menoleh dari _paperwork_ yang sedang dikerjakannya, "Kau bisa memesan makanan atau minuman manis yang kau sukai lewat telepon di sana, _Yorozuya_."

"Aku bosan, bukan lapar!" dengus Gintoki sambil berbalik. Mendadak ia berubah pikiran. "Tapi, aku akan memesan tiga gelas _parfait_ sekarang. Jangan protes dengan tagihannya nanti. Kau sendiri yang menawarkan."

Hijikata hanya mengangkat bahu santai.

Setelah memberitahu pesanannya pada layanan kamar, Gintoki menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Melompat bangun, Gintoki langsung berlari menuju pintu.

" _Arigatou_ ~" nada suaranya terdengar manis saat berterima kasih pada pelayan wanita yang mengantar pesanannya. Pintu kembali ditutup dengan satu kaki. Dengan hati-hati dibawanya nampan yang di atasnya ada tiga gelas tinggi berisi _parfait._ Satu gelas _parfait_ mulai dinikmatinya di atas tempat tidur.

Ponsel Hijikata tiba-tiba berdering. Gintoki menoleh begitu Hijikata menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, memberi isyarat agar dia tak bersuara.

"Halo, Kondou- _san_?"

Pembicaraan kedua pria itu tidak didengarkan Gintoki, karena gelas _parfait_ keduanya lebih menarik untuk dinikmati. Tepat begitu gelas _parfait_ -nya kosong, pembicaraan via telepon itu berakhir. Hijikata kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya yang sempat tertunda.

Mengambil gelas _parfait_ terakhir, Gintoki berjalan menuju sofa yang sejak tadi diduduki Hijikata, dan menghempaskan bokongnya di samping pria itu. Pupil _navy_ Hijikata hanya melirik sekilas lewat ekor mata tanpa suara. Gintoki setengah cemberut, karena kembali diabaikan.

"Oi, tidak bisakah kau berhenti sebentar mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu? Kau tidak lelah? Aku saja yang melihat sudah lelah."

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

Gintoki mencibir. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba parfait ini, Hijikata- _kun_?" tawarnya.

"Kuberitahu sekarang," asap putih berhembus keluar dari bibir yang setengah terbuka, "aku tidak suka makanan manis."

" _Wakatta_." Malas berdebat lebih jauh, apalagi karena hal yang sepele, Gintoki kembali menyuapkan _parfait_ ke dalam mulut. Tak menduga saat Hijikata tiba-tiba memutar wajahnya ke samping, dan mencicipi parfait yang masih ada di lidahnya lewat ciuman.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Hijikata menjilati bibir bawahnya sambil melanjutkan, "Rasanya tidak buruk jika lewat bibirmu."

Yang bisa Gintoki lakukan hanya menutupi wajah malunya dengan satu tangan. Ia seolah kehabisan kata-kata.

Sempat terpana, Hijikata akhirnya mematikan rokoknya di asbak, dan meletakkan gelas _parfait_ Gintoki di atas meja. Kemudian sebelah tangan Gintoki ditarik, dibawanya ke arah tempat tidur dan mendorongnya hingga terlentang.

" _Ma-Matte_!" Gintoki buru-buru menahan dada Hijikata yang berniat menindihnya. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, meski sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

"Jangan berlagak seperti gadis yang masih perawan." Kedua lutut Hijikata mengurung tubuh di bawah tindihannya, "Yang akan kulakukan padamu sekarang, sama seperti malam itu."

Malam itu. Memori Gintoki teringat kembali dengan hal terlarang yang sudah mereka lakukan. Dua tubuh telanjang yang beradu panas sepanjang malam. Nafas keduanya yang memburu saling bersahutan. Peluh keringat yang menguyur sekujur tubuh dari gesekan panas yang terjadi. Erangan dan desahan yang terus keluar dari bibir tanpa jeda. Dan suara gemericik kental dari tubuh bagian bawah yang terhubung.

Ah, memalukan. Gintoki menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajah. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, karena kali ini teringat oleh mimpi basahnya.

Hijikata tiba-tiba menarik diri untuk mengunci pintu kamar. Pintu balkon juga ditutup agar angin malam yang dingin tidak berhembus masuk. Terakhir, kontak lampu di dinding dimatikan. Menyisakan lampu tidur yang ada di atas meja nakas. Cahaya temaram dari lampu membuat Gintoki akhirnya berani menatap Hijikata yang kembali di hadapannya. Pria itu merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan nafsu yang tampak jelas di kedua pupil _navy_ -nya.

Satu per satu pakaian Gintoki dilucuti, hingga tubuh tanpa busananya terekspos bebas. Setelah melepas kemeja putihnya, Hijikata merendahkan punggungnya. Sudut bibir Gintoki dikecup sebagai permulaan. Lalu ciuman panas tak terelakkan.

"Manis." Sejenak Hijikata menghentikan ciuman untuk membisikkan hal itu, sebelum kembali melumat bibir manis Gintoki yang sudah membuatnya candu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sosok Hijikata tidak kelihatan begitu Gintoki membuka mata keesokan paginya. Pria itu tidak tidur di sampingnya. Hanya ada sebuah memo di atas meja nakas.

 _'Aku kembali ke markas. Gomen, aku sengaja tidak membangunkanmu. Kau kelihatan lelah karena aktivitas kita semalam. Aku akan menghubungimu di pertemuan kita berikutnya.'_

Menarik nafas panjang, Gintoki menyeret langkahnya ke arah kamar mandi. Bau keringat dan rasa lengket di bagian privat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jika ia pulang dalam keadaan berantakan—ini semua karena ulah Hijikata semalam!—pasti Kagura akan curiga dan bertanya sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel, Gintoki terhenyak saat melihat ada beberapa _kissmark_ di area leher dan bahunya.

"Si brengsek itu! Kenapa dia meninggalkan _kissmark_ di tempat yang bisa terlihat orang?!" geram Gintoki.

Sadar, tak ada gunanya ia marah-marah karena sang oknum jelas tak ada, Gintoki langsung menuju _bathtub._ Kran air hangat diputar, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam.

Gintoki menghela nafas berat. Sekarang masalahnya, tinggal mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Kagura pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah, karena semalam ia tidak pulang tanpa kabar.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pertemuan diam-diam itu terus berlanjut di hari-hari Hijikata bisa bebas keluar dari markas tanpa diikuti Okita atau ia mendapat libur kerja.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu? Jangan tinggalkan _kissmark_ di bagian tubuhku yang bisa terlihat orang!" Gintoki mengomel untuk yang kesekian kali.

Menulikan telinganya, Hijikata menyandarkan punggungnya di dalam _bathtub._ Air hangat yang dituangkan aromaterapi lavender membuat tubuhnya mulai rileks setelah tadi 'bertarung' panas dengan pria bersurai perak itu. Hijikata melirik Gintoki yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Tetapi Hijikata tak mengacuhkan penolakan itu dan keluar dari _bathtub._ Diputarnya tubuh Gintoki hingga berhadapan, dan mengangkat sebelah kaki pria itu. Pemandangan cairan putih yang meleleh keluar dari kerutan kecil di antara bokong Gintoki malah membuat Hijikata kembali _horny._ Kedua lengan Gintoki langsung dilingkarkan di lehernya dan ia mengangkat tubuh itu. Gintoki terlambat melepaskan diri.

" _Matte_! Apa yang kau lakukan—Urmnnngh!" disudutkan di dinding terdekat, Hijikata langsung membungkam bibir Gintoki, sembari mengarahkan miliknya di pintu masuk; yang di dalam sana masih berlumuran sisa cairannya. Gintoki membulat. Merasakan benda tegang dan panas melakukan penetrasi. Perlahan, masuk semakin dalam, hingga Gintoki merasa sangat penuh.

Pinggul Hijikata mulai bergerak. Menghentak kasar dan beringas. Gintoki melepas ciuman dengan paksa dan mendesah keras. Punggung telanjang Hijikata dicakar sebagai pelampiasan dari _kinky_ seks yang sedang berlangsung.

"Ah! Pelan-pelan, Hijikata! Posisi ini menyakitkan!"

Namun Hijikata tak peduli. Akal sehatnya sudah dikuasai nafsu. Bibir Gintoki kembali dibungkam.

Semua hal itu baru berhenti setelah klimaksnya kembali menyembur di dalam tubuh Gintoki.

Di sela nafas yang masih belum berhembus teratur, Gintoki berkata lirih, "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak lagi menerima ajakanmu mandi bersama, jika hanya akan berakhir seperti ini."

Gintoki yakin, ia tak bisa berjalan normal begitu pulang ke rumah nanti.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ada satu perasaan asing yang dirasakan Gintoki semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan Hijikata. Awalnya Gintoki tidak memikirkannya, tetapi saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat Hijikata dikerubungi para wanita _hostess_ di tempat kerja Otae, dari situlah perasaan asing itu muncul. Sekedar info, Gintoki adalah tipe pria yang cukup posesif.

"Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri sebelum aku?"

Hijikata menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Dan lagi, hal itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Ekspresi Gintoki tetap datar, tapi giginya mengeletuk di balik bibir. Kemudian tanpa suara, ia turun dari tempat tidur, memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai dan kembali memakainya.

Di atas tempat tidur, Hijikata mengikuti dalam diam. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah Gintoki, karena pria itu sengaja memunggunginya saat berpakaian.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Hijikata.

Tak ada sahutan. Gintoki akhirnya berbalik. Keduanya saling pandang.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku, bahkan saat kita hanya berdua, Hijikata- _kun_?"

Seketika Hijikata tertegun. Ia tak mencegah atau pun mengejar Gintoki yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Seminggu berlalu tanpa ada komunikasi lewat telepon. Gintoki merasa sedikit bersalah, karena sudah melontarkan pertanyaan di malam terakhir mereka bertemu itu.

 _"Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri sebelum aku?"_

Siapa pun pasti akan tersinggung jika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Gintoki menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Telepon tiba-tiba berdering. Gagang telepon disambar secepat kilat.

/" _Moshi-moshi_ , apa ini _Yorozuya_ Gin- _chan_?"/

Kedua bahu Gintoki langsung turun dengan lemas. Ternyata bukan Hijikata. Telepon diletakkan kembali dengan wajah kusut.

Lama termenung di kursi, Gintoki akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Barangkali ia tidak sengaja bertemu Hijikata yang sedang berpatroli di luar sana, dan ia bisa meminta maaf pada pria itu.

Namun kenyataannya tak seperti yang dibayangkan Gintoki. Saat melihat Hijikata sedang bersama dengan anak gadis Matsudaira Katakuriko di sebuah _cafe_ , Gintoki berharap yang dilihatnya hanya sebatas ilusi. Mungkin jika Kagura dan Shinpachi mengikutinya sekarang, pasti akan lebih mudah ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dan menawarkan jasa merusak hubungan seperti di episode 114.

Tetapi kali ini, sikap dan ekspresi Hijikata terlihat tidak terbebani saat bersama gadis berambut pendek itu. Mungkin karena gadis itu bisa mengerti Hijikata dan selera makan pria itu yang jauh dari kata normal.

Gintoki baru sadar kalau Hijikata tidak memakai seragam polisi Shinsengumi, saat keluar dari _cafe_ itu bersama si gadis. _Kimono_ biru dongker dan _haori_ biru pucat yang dipakai pria itu menandakan kalau dia sedang libur kerja. Mendengus jengkel, Gintoki tak bisa menahan kakinya yang membuntuti kedua orang itu dari belakang.

Aksi membuntuti itu harus berakhir di tengah jalan, karena Gintoki dihadang oleh dua pria berbadan kekar yang dikenalnya berasal dari Yoshiwara.

" _Danna_ , kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu Anda di sini," salah satu pria menyapa dengan ramah. "Kami perlu bantuan Anda sekarang."

"Penting?" Gintoki langsung bertanya _to the point_.

Kedua pria itu mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Gintoki menarik nafas panjang. Tak ada pilihan, ia akhirnya pergi bersama kedua pria itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa saat aku menelepon ke rumahmu, yang mengangkatnya selalu gadis China dan _megane_ itu?"

Gintoki mengerjap. Sosok Hijikata berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ia baca.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin segera pulang. Kita bicara lain waktu saja." Suasana hati Gintoki mendadak buruk begitu teringat dengan kejadian seminggu lalu; saat ia membuntuti Hijikata dan gadis bernama Kuriko itu.

Hijikata mengeram tertahan. "Tidak. Kita bicara sekarang juga!" Ditariknya sebelah lengan Gintoki dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil patroli yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa kau memaksa?! Ini penculikan!" protes Gintoki saat mobil yang dikemudikan Hijikata sudah melaju di jalanan.

Sorot mata Hijikata menatap tajam. Gintoki terdiam.

"Siapa dua pria yang pergi bersamamu ke Yoshiwara?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan urusanku, _Oni no Fukuchou_?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" desis Hijikata.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Gintoki. "Hentikan mobil ini, aku mau turun."

Sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Ia membeo ucapan Gintoki tanpa menghentikan laju mobil yang dikemudikannya.

" _Wakatta_." Kedua tangan Gintoki tiba-tiba menyambar stir. Mobil itu bergerak oleng. Beruntung jalanan masih sepi dengan kendaraan lain.

" _Teme_! Kau mau membuat kita mendapat kecelakaan?!" Hijikata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Gintoki dari stir.

"Kalau begitu cepat hentikan mobil ini, _konoyaro_!" balas Gintoki dengan nada meninggi.

Memasuki jalanan sepanjang pematang, mobil itu akhirnya berhenti. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah seolah habis berlari. Gintoki baru saja akan membuka pintu di sampingnya, tapi Hijikata langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai."

Gintoki tak ada pilihan. Memang lebih baik kalau ia menyelesaikan urusan di antara mereka. Semakin lama ia menyimpan rasa asing di dalam dadanya, rasa sakitnya seperti duri yang tumbuh menjalar.

"Siapa dua pria itu?" Hijikata kembali memberi pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab oleh Gintoki.

"Mereka klienku dari Yoshiwara." Gintoki menarik nafas panjang. Tapi sebelum ia melanjutkan, Hijikata tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Jadi begitu, kau juga tidur dengan pria lain selain aku?"

Duri imajinatif di dalam dada Gintoki tiba-tiba menusuk ke segala arah.

"Dari mana kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" Kepalan tangan Gintoki bergetar. "Kau pikir aku ini—"

"Turun," potong Hijikata dingin.

Pupil _crimson_ mendadak berubah kosong. Pintu di samping dibuka tanpa suara, sebelum melangkah keluar.

Namun apa yang dilakukan Gintoki selanjutnya tak diduga oleh Hijikata. Pria bersurai perak itu memutari bagian depan mobil. Membuka pintu pengemudi di samping kanannya, dan menariknya keluar.

Alis hitam mengerut. "Mau apa ka—"

 _BUAK!_

Pukulan Gintoki mendarat telak di pipi kiri Hijikata, membuat pria itu termundur beberapa langkah.

"BAJINGAN! KAU PIKIR AKU INI LELAKI GAMPANGAN?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI DENGAN PERASAANKU? APA KARENA AKU LAKI-LAKI? APA KARENA ITU KAU TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR TAK BERKOMITMEN DENGANKU?"

Ternyata tak sampai di situ, Gintoki kembali melayangkan pukulan-pukulan berikutnya, hingga keduanya jatuh terguling-guling di pematang.

Gintoki bangkit berdiri dengan nafas yang belum teratur. Dipandanginya Hijikata yang masih terlentang di atas tanah berumput. Kondisi pria itu agak babak belur. Anehnya, Hijikata tak membalas semua pukulan Gintoki.

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai." Gintoki berkata lirih sambil berbalik. Menahan rasa sakit di pangkal tenggorokannya, ia melanjutkan dengan suara nyaris berbisik, "Selamat tinggal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **KET:**

* _Quote_ dari Rangga (Nicholas Saputra); Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? 2014, _Mini Drama from LINE_.

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Gegara obrolan random di kantor tentang AADC, hal itulah yang menjadi pemicu utama hingga saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini. :')

Maaf, karena _ending_ fanfiksi ini tidak seperti yg kalian inginkan (bagi yg nggak suka angst). Jangan khawatir, karena kemungkinan saya akan membuat sekuelnya lagi (kali ini memakai Hijikata- _centric_ ), dan saya pastikan akan berakhir bahagia.

Maaf lagi, karena adegan _lemon_ -nya tak bisa dibuat panjang dan hanya bisa sebatas implisit. Karena jika dibuat _full lemon_ eksplisit, saya bisa dilabel telah melanggar _rules & guidelines_ FFn. :')

* * *

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di fic ' **SCANDAL** ' itu:

 **4869fans-nikazemaru; Yyy; versetta; berisik; yukitsune89; FujiAoiAomineSuki; dona. tan. 144; Layla YukarinX99.**

 _Reviewer_ yg _login_ sudah saya balas via PM. ^^

Untuk yg nggak _login_ saya akan membalasnya di sini:

Yyy: Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan apresiasi. Dan, salam kenal juga. :)

berisik: Saya juga baru kenal Gintama tahun ini. Dan rasanya menyesal sekali baru tau ada anime kocak tapi juga punya plot cerita yg keren macam Gintama. #orz

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. ^^

* * *

 _Last..._

Mungkin setelah kalian membaca fic ini, ada yg merasa karakter Gintoki dan Hijikata terasa OOC ketimbang fic pertama saya. Maaf, keduanya jadi baper gegara menyesuaikan diri dengan genre Drama/Angst di fic ini. #heh

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg berikutnya! ;)


End file.
